1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to methods and apparatuses for a spectroscopy system and a spectroscopic analysis method, and more particularly, to a two-dimensional (2D) spectroscopy system and a 2D spectroscopic analysis method.
2. Description of the Related Art
2D spectroscopy uses infrared rays or visible rays. Recently, terahertz (THz) absorption spectroscopy has been used to measure a low frequency vibrational mode for a large molecule and a crystalline solid. It is predicted that a THz spectrum for identifying characteristics of a biomolecule including protein undergoing a large scale motion is within a THz range (about 0.2 to about 2 THz). However, since THz absorption spectra of many biomolecules are broad, an improvement is necessary to identify characteristics of biomolecules.